


Those stormy nights

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Nana is scared of storms, Smut and Fluff, i can't be bothered to add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba hates storms. Always has, always will. Luckily Mike is there to help. (If ya know what I mean ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those stormy nights

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP WHOOP MIKENANA SMUUUT

Nanaba hated storms. Always had, always will. It frustrated her that she had a fear so… so… childish.

It reminded her of cannons and gunshots, which was partially why she joined the Survey Corps and not the Garrison or Military Police.

Well, that and maybe one other reason…

She sat in her bed, bundled by her blankets as lighting cracks overhead, counting the seconds before the thunder rolls across the sky.

One.

Two.

Three-

BOOOM!

The thunder rolls loud and clear like a mighty roar across the sky.

She pulls the blankets closer to her quivering form, hissing all kinds of cusses at herself.

"It's just a storm Nanaba. Get a grip. Just a little thunder and lightning. Just the weather. Just nature- shit!"

All self-encouragement thrown out the window, Nanaba sandwiched her head between her pillow and mattress, in hope of drowning out the mighty roar of thunder.

She was cold. Alone. And shit-scared. Yay.

Maybe if she could stay with someone until the storm passed… then she'd feel a bit less alone. Maybe a bit comforted.

Nanaba got up, blanket slipping from her and falling onto the bed.

She slipped on some slippers and headed to the door, cold night air piercing the thin cotton of her t-shirt and shorts, of which she mentally cursed herself for wearing.

She stepped out of her room into the cold, dark hall.

Her padded steps echo down the halls as she walks, stopping at the door on her left.

Lynne's room.

Nanaba knocked gently on the door.

"Lynne?"

"…Five…nhg…more…" came a muffled snore.

Sighing, she headed further down the hall, to Henning and Gelgars shared room.

She knocked on the door.

"Henning? Gelgar?"

A loud snore in reply.

"I'll take that as a no, then. Assholes."

She walked to Nifa's room. Knowing she probably wasn't up, she knocked anyway.

"Nifa? You awake?" She sighed, exasperated.

Nothing but a rustle of bed sheets and low breathing.

Great. She should've known no one was going to be awake. So who now?

Krista?

There was no way in hell her roommate was going to let Nanaba stay there. Besides, it would be rather awkward for her to miraculously turn up at the door asking if she could stay until the storm blows over. And younger soldiers were next to impossible to wake up. (The best technique was a bucket of water or a cast iron pan and wooden spoon)

Mike?

Nanaba mentally slapped herself. There was no way in hell she was going to stay the night with her squad leader. She hated to admit it, but she loved him. She hated herself for it, for having this stupid, girly crush on the 6'5'' squad leader. Besides, he probably passed out hours ago.

So who would even be awake at- Hange!

Storms didn't bother Mike. But when it was a particularly loud storm combined with Erwin's snoring and Hange and Levi having a nightlong fuck-fest on the other side of the wall, it's kind of impossible to sleep.

The lightning cracks overhead, like a whip across the sky, illuminating his dark room for a couple seconds, soon to be followed by a roar of thunder.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The headboard of the bed on the other side of the wall gives a loud, steady thumping noise as it was driven into the wall again and again in a frantic rhythm.

"Oh Levi, oh fuck!" Came Hange's muffled moans from the other side.

"Harder Levi! Harder!"

"I can't last much longer where d'you want it?"

"Shut up!" He groaned.

By then Mike had buried himself in the blanket in attempt to drown out the noises.

After what seemed like forever, they stopped and went to sleep.

"Fucking finally." Mike muttered.

Knock knock knock

"You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered under his breath.

He got up and headed to the door.

Nanaba waited patiently for the door to open, revealing a tired looking Mike. His dark blond bangs hung over his worn out olive eyes and he wore nothing but a grey t-shirt and green flannel pyjama trousers.

"Oh, uh… Hey squad leader… did I wake you?"

She felt bad. He looked so tired and a scared second in command was the last thing he needed by the looks of it.

"Oh, no. I've been up for a while." He yawned, stretching slightly. "Ever since humanity's strongest got lucky for the FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK." He said, raising his voice on the last part.

"GO TO HELL YOU TITAN SIZED BASTARD!" Levi yelled back.

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Did he just?"

"Levi no…"

"Did he?"

"Levi calm down."

"He did, didn't he?"

"Levi, think about this-"

"OH FIGHT ME YOU COLOSSAL SHIT!"

"I CAN TAKE YOU! I'LL THROW YOUR HEAD IN THE MUD LIKE OLD TIMES!"

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN ZACHARIAS!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Boomed Erwin from his room.  
"And yes, that is an order."

"Sorry about that." Mike said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Levi tends to have a fuse shorter than he is."

Mike chuckled.

"…So what can I do for you, Nanaba?"

"Well I… uh, I…"

"You? You what?" He motioned for her to continue. She cursed her brain for not functioning at this crucial moment.

Lighting struck, snapping over their heads and making her jump.

"Iwanttostaywithyouuntilthestromisover!"

Mike looked surprised at first, but his expression shifted into a warm smile.

"Sure. Come in. Must be pretty cold in the hall." He smiled, opening the door enough for her to walk in.

His room was bigger than hers, and much messier too. Random papers and a few books lay about his room. On the desk. On the shelves. On the nightstand. Two pairs of boots stood by the door. His military issue boots, and a pair of regular, civilian boots. His blades and manuever gear lay on the desk and his harness was dumped haphazardly on the comforter.

"You can make yourself at home or whatever. I'm going to go get you a spare blanket."

"Thanks."

Mike disappeared down the hall. Shit, it was cold. He should be quick so he won't freeze his ass off.

Stopping at the supply cupboard, he opened it and grabbed the first blanket he saw, running back to his room.

Was she really going to stay here? She wondered as she sat down on his small couch.

Lightning cracked and thunder roared, causing her to squeak and jump into his bed, bundling herself in the thick wool blanket.

It was so warm.

And soft.

And smelled of peonies. Just like Mike.

It was oddly calming. She watched the rain cascade slowly down the window, almost hypnotic with its graceful movements. She grew sleepy and her eyes drew themselves shut.

When Mike returned, he found Nanaba bundled in his blanket like a baby, holding it close to her form as if it could protect her from the storm. Her blonde hair hung off her face, so calm and peaceful as she slept. Her lips looked so soft and kissable-

Get out of your damn head Mike. She's just scared. God, you're a pervert. Came Erwin's smug voice in the back of his mind.

"Good thing I brought another blanket then." He chuckled, settling down beside her and pulling the blanket over himself, closing his eyes and finally going to sleep.

Nanaba was woken hours later by a particularly loud crack of lighting, startling her.

She awoke alert and ready to kill anyone if they came anywhere near her.

It was at this point that she realised that this wasn't her room.

It was Mikes.

And she was lying on top of him.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

She needed to leave. Like, now.

She turned, only to find the bed was pressed against the wall.

In other words, she had to climb over him.

Perfect.

If there was a god, Nanaba was sure that they would be laughing their divine ass off at her right about now.

Silently, she swung a leg over him, starting to climb over the sleeping man.

She stopped to look at his face.

He looked completely passed out, so he wasn't going to wake up.

Phew.

His dark blond hair was tossed slightly, framing his face. It was so peaceful… and kind of cute…

Then his eyes opened.

A sly smirk appeared on his face as he sat up.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" He asked, cocking a brow.

She blushed at the accusation.

"What?! No! I-"

"You are. You are trying to have sex with me."

"Squad leader if you just-"

"Well, if you insist." He wrapped her in his arms and rolled them over, leaning down to kiss her.

Nanaba gasped in surprise, Mike taking this opportunity to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

Kissing Mike had been everything she'd ever dreamed. He was a great kisser. Amazing even.

But it was only when his hand started to slip under her t-shirt that she realised what he was doing.

Her eyes popped open and she shoved him off of her, kicking him in the gut and causing him to smack into the wall.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, confused, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You wanted sex didn't you?"

"No! I was trying to leave!"

"Why the hell would you want to leave?!"

"Because you would've had me court martialed and and shot for sleeping in your bed without permission!" She sighed, as if it were an obvious fact.

"Nanaba. I would never do that."

"Oh really. Why not?"

"Because that is the single dumbest reason to have someone court martialed and shot. I'd never hurt you, and if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. It sounds stupid, but I love you Nanaba."

"What?"

"I said I'd never hurt you."

"No. After that."

Oh fuck- Did he actually say the last bit out loud? Fuck.

"I-I said I'd never hurt you. End of sentence." He stammered, face heating up under his bangs.

"Mike, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You can tell me."

"I kind of feel I can't seeming as you just kicked me into a wall a minute ago."

"Sorry. I over reacted. You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He was backed into a corner. No escape. He had to tell her.

He took a deep breath.

"I… may have… a, um… crush… on you… maybe…?" He mumbled, words slightly muffled by his hands covering his face.

He waited for Nanaba to react, slowly peeling his hands away from his face.

The next thing he knew her lips were on his and her hand was under his shirt climbing up his abs.

"Hey, hey. What're you doing? You said you didn't want sex." He asked, pushing her from him as gently as possible.

"Well now I do."

"Make up your damn mind woman."

"My mind made up, I want sex."

"If this has anything to do with what I just said, then we don't have to."

"For fucks sake Mike, I've been feeling this way since I joined the Survey Corps. I've spent so many nights alone, dreaming of your touch. I want to feel it. I need to feel it."

"Can't argue with that then." He said, pulling off his shirt.

Nanaba pulled off hers and dumped it on the floor, climbing onto his lap.

"You don't waste time, do you?"

"Not a second."

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, a newfound desire surging from within the two.

The kiss grew hot and messy, tongues swirling and brawling together as they ground into one another roughly.

Mike pulled back and started to kiss down Nanaba's neck, his thin facial hair ticking her.

He kissed her neck at an agonisingly slow pace, hushed moans slipping from her lips.

A hand slithered along her side, brushing along the swell of her breast before cupping one, gently kneading it and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mm… that feels good…" she moaned, hands stroking the back of his neck, threading into his shaggy hair.

He kissed down further, stopping at her sternum briefly before kissing the breast he was foundling, moving his other hand to the other breast pinching and rolling the nipple.

Nanaba wasn't terribly busty, nor was she completely flat. A perfect middle ground, as Mike wasn't exactly into big breasted women.

He opened his mouth slightly, licking the area around the erect nipple in slow circles, watching her squirm.

Her breath hitched when he took the swollen bud in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.

"So… good!" She moaned, back arching slightly, pressing it further into his mouth.

He switched to the other giving the same treatment, watching her moan and squirm in his arms until she pulled him back up for a rough kiss.

"Hey Nanaba…" he whispered in her ear, voice low and husky.

"Those nights alone, dreaming of my touch…" she could feel a hand slip from one of her breasts, running down her stomach and hooking under the elastic hem of her shorts.

"Did you ever imagine it to feel like this?" He whispered, running a long finger along the slit of her vulva.

She shivered in his arms at the sensation, cheeks reddening and pupils dilating in the dim moonlight.

He ran it along again, this time his fingernail grazed her clit, causing her to moan.

"You like that?" He asked, pinching it.

"Yes!" She panted, head lolling on his shoulder.

"My my, you're a wet one." He chuckled breathlessly.

He kissed her cheek, slipping a finger between the soaked folds of her entrance, feeling her tense in his arms, breathing quick and shallow.

He slipped another in, beginning to pump his hand, thumb on her clit, fingers curled to feel her hips rocking into his hand.

He quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers harder and faster, then pulling them out suddenly.

Nanaba whimpered, disappointed.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted.

He said nothing, only held his hand closer to his face, sliding the two slick digits into one another before licking them slowly, right in front of her face.

Holy shit. That, that was hot as hell.

She moaned at the sight, growing damper by the second.

"Get off me. Lie down. Try to relax." He told her softly.

She did his told and he shifted to loom over her, leaning down and kissing her, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and sliding them down her legs and casting them aside, head now resting on her abdomen.

He kissed along the lines of her manuever gear, hearing her sharp breaths and hushed moans as he kissed so close to where she wanted him.

He spread her legs slightly and her heart pounded quickly in her chest.

"You shave?"

"Y-yeah. Sometimes. Not always, but- oh fuck…"

Her sentence was cut short when Mike pushed his tongue between the folds of her vulva, moaning softly.

He licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, swirling it around the bundle of nerves.

Gasping, she pulled him closer, legs clenching over his shoulders.

Smirking against her skin, he started to kiss and suck at her, holding her closer to him by the hips as hushed moans of his name mixed with curses slipped from her lips.

"Mike…"

Her back was arched, head tipped back and the grip on pillow almost enough to tear the fabric.

She was so close.

So close.

"Nonononononono…" she panted, letting go of the pillow and pulling him up for a kiss, Mike squeaking in surprise.

Shit, she could taste herself on his tongue, and it drove her mad.

"I need you inside me right now."

"What?"

"I need you inside me right now." She told him, hooking her fingers under the elastic hem of his trousers, pulling them down sharply, cock springing eagerly from its cotton confinements.

"Holy shit. That's fucking enormous Mike." She gasped, balking at the size of it.

He blushed brightly.

"Y-Yeah…" he looked a bit uncomfortable. "We don't… have to… y'know… if you don't want to…"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah but- oh. Okay then."

Without another word, Nanaba pulled the trousers off completely, dumping them on the floor and pushed Mike onto his back.

"Alright. Lets do this." She said calmly, gripping his cock and straddling him, aiming it at her entrance.

She slid down on it slowly, feeling him fill her up as she buried him inside her to the hilt.

"Oh god Mike… you're so big…" she gasped, nails digging into his chest.

He didn't say anything in reply.

He couldn't say anything.

Not when his cock was buried deep inside the one woman he'd been trying to at least kiss, let alone fuck, since he was twenty five.

And holy shit did it feel good.

"So… tight…" he managed.

"I'm not tight… you're just huge…"

His hands went to her hips, only to be pinned onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't… not 'til I've had some fun."

Mike gulped, face growing redder by the second.

She moved slowly, getting used to him and once she did, holy fuck was it torture.

He pressed his feet onto the mattress, thrusting up into her, making her squeak.

"Oh, that is not fair." She growled, pressing him down with most of her strength. "You're stronger than me, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you use that to your advantage."

Oh god did she look hot.

Her blonde hair half clung to her forehead, her pupils in the crystal blue eyes were dilated as a rosy blush decorated her cheeks. Her expression however, was different, filled with determination and lust and oh dear god it was hot.

"Actually," he smirked, propping himself up on his elbows. "I think I can."

He snaked a hand into her soft blonde hair and pulled her into a kiss, slipping himself out and rolling her onto her back and pushing himself back in with a quick, merciless thrust.

Her grip on his neck went taut, nails digging into his shoulders as she bit his bottom lip.

Mike was about to apologise for being too rough when he saw the look on her face. It was a look of ecstasy.

He moved his hands to her hips, thrusting harshly into her, her legs constricting around his waist tightly.

"Mike… Miiiiiikeeee…"

He could only moan in reply as she moved her hips along with his, following his rhythm.

He kissed her, deeply and possessively, moans slipping from both mouths.

"N-Nana-oh fuck… Nanaba…" he panted. "I-"

"I know. I-ah! I'm close too."

Her nails dug in to his shoulders leaving small red crescents in their wake.

"Mike!" She moaned, her legs slipped from his waist and her back arched, chest pressing into his.

Hearing her moan his name like that is what pushed him over the edge.

"Na-Nanaba…" he panted. It hit him hard in the gut, harder than ever as he shot his release inside her, hips bucking and head knocking back in a silent scream.

He slowed down, pulling out and collapsing beside her, feeling breathless and boneless.

"Oh… my god… did we…" she panted, looking at the ceiling.

"…Just… have… the best… sex… either of us… have ever had? Yeah…" he panted back, running a hand through his sweaty bangs.

"…I did not… expect… this to… happen…"

"Neither… did I… but I'm… happy it… did…"

"Yeah me too…"

He shifted onto his side, viewing the exhausted woman next to him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stunning?" He asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"No…"

"Well you are. And you smell amazing."

She threw back her head in laughter.

"God Mike, you're such a dork." She smiled, stroking his beard and kissing him gently.

"I love you." He told her, looking deep into her eyes, pushing some hair from her face.

"And I love you. C'mon, it's late, we should probably get some sleep before sunrise."

He nodded, pulling the discarded blankets back over them and holding her close.

She moved up to his him a soft peck on the lips.

"Night."

"Night."

With that, they fell asleep, curled into one another, finally getting the rest and love they deserve so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is in no way related to the 'Mistakes and how to fix them' series.


End file.
